1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of coke by dry distillation of coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, coal is dry-distilled in a vertical coke chamber and the coke obtained is expelled into a quenching car, after which the car is run beneath a coke quenching tower. It is known for a signal transmitted by an infra-red detector passed by the car on its way to the quenching tower to be used to initiate the supply of quenching water. This infrared detector is connected as an on/off detector, and the spray system in the coke quenching tower starts to spray when the detector signals passage of the glowing coke in the quenching car.
Spray installations are generally designed to produce a constant quantity of quenching water per unit of time through each of the sprays. The quenching installation is therefore arranged to supply quenching water for a constant quenching period, which period is adjusted according to the anticipated maximum temperature arising in the coke and the thickness of the coke layer in the car. This prevents the presence in the car of any coke residue still glowing after quenching, which could lead to afterburning of the coke after the coke has been emptied onto a quenching chute. One consequence of this method is that in every case where the average temperature of the coke in the quenching car is lower than the highest temperature arising the humidity of the coke becomes too high. Furthermore, overlengthy quenching times can reduce the availability of the quenching tower.